


This Love is Not For Sale

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	This Love is Not For Sale

The smell of cigarettes and cheap whiskey permeated the room. Trails of smoke rose from the ashtrays sitting on the poker table. You thought you were just bringing Sigurd here and then going back home, apparently, Sigurd had other ideas. The leather couch you sat on was sticky and smelled of sweat. You could only imagine what had happened on that couch. You wanted to get off of it but if you even moved an inch, either Sigurd or one of his creepy looking associates would tell you to sit down and threaten your life.

 

“Why am I here Sigurd?” You shot him a dirty look and snapped.

 

“Don’t you worry about it, doll. This will be over soon enough.” Sigurd’s twisted grin spread across his face.

 

God, you just wanted to smack that smug, evil grin off his face. You weren’t sure what he was up to but you knew if Ivar got word of this, well, it wouldn’t look good for Sigurd. All you wanted to do was call Ivar but you couldn’t. Sigurd had your belongings taken once you entered the backroom of the pawn shop. You heard your phone blowing up from the other room. You knew it was Ivar. He had planned on going over to your house tonight to binge watch ‘Stranger Things’ with you since he had never seen it.

 

“Don’t worry about your phone. Don’t worry about Ivar either. I’m sure he made other plans. I don’t know why he insists on hanging out with you. He just feels sorry for you. That is all.” Sigurd sneered as he tried to make himself believe what he was saying was true.

 

The tears in your eyes showed Sigurd exactly what he wanted to see. He wanted you to hurt, to suffer. He wanted you to pay for not loving him the way you loved Ivar. After all, Ivar was an asshole most of the time and rarely cared about anything but himself. Ivar only seemed to love Ivar, but that wasn’t true either. Only Sigurd knew the secret you carried. Only Sigurd knew the secret Ivar carried. Only Sigurd knew you loved Ivar, just as Ivar loved you.

 

Your heart broke when you thought of Ivar out with another woman. You knew he wasn’t yours, but he didn’t seem to be interested in other women. You thought maybe it was because he loved you too. You guessed you were wrong. Ivar only loved himself and whoever could give him whatever he wanted at the time. You sat back against the couch, your spirit broke and wounded, and a lone tear rolled down your cheek. Sigurd licked his lips in satisfaction knowing what would happen to you tonight.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Where the fuck is she, Ubbe?” Ivar threw his phone across the room into the rocking chair.

 

“Ivar, calm down. I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she’s taking a bath?” Ubbe tried to reason with Ivar.

 

“No! She always answers the phone! She knows...” Ivar trailed off remembering that no, she doesn’t know how he felt about her. No one did, except Sigurd.

 

Ivar grabbed his phone from the chair and went out to the patio to smoke. He rarely smoked but he was so stressed, he needed the relief.

 

“Where the fuck is Sigurd?” Ivar yelled to Ubbe from the patio.

 

“I think he told me he was going to the pawn shop for the weekly poker game with those goons.” Ubbe said with a sigh.

 

“Where is that pawn shop? What street? Tell me now!” Ivar grew more impatient.

 

“Ivar! Just chill. She will call soon. Stop worrying about it so much.” Hvitserk snapped.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Ivar scoffed. “I can worry about who I want when I want and how I want! Do you got that?” A sneer crossed his lips.

 

“Jesus, Ivar! Just go looking for her if you are that worried. I bet she is just in the shower.” Hvitserk glared at his baby brother.

 

Hvitserk and Ubbe sat on the couch to veg out and watch the football game, although the same thought kept going through their minds. ‘Where IS Sigurd?’ They knew as well as Ivar did, that it was unlike you to not answer his calls or text him back.

 

“Fuck!” Ivar roared after trying your phone again. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to search for you. And to hurt Sigurd if anything had happened to you.

 

Ivar jumped into his Challenger and slammed his fists into the steering wheel. He needed to talk to someone. No one understood him like you. He only had one other option left. He called Bjorn.

 

“Hello?” Bjorn’s sleepy voice came through the phone.

 

“Hey, Bjorn.” Ivar’s voice cracked.

 

“Ivar? What’s wrong?” Bjorn asked.

 

“I haven’t heard from Y/N. I was supposed to go to her house and hang out tonight but she’s not answering my calls or texts. I’m worried.” Ivar was almost in tears.

 

Ivar never showed emotions to his brothers except for Bjorn. Bjorn was always full of good advice and often helped Ivar get out of situations he was feeling stressed about.

 

“Have you been by her house yet?” Bjorn sounded a little worried himself.

 

“No! I just got in the car. Ubbe and Hvitserk were supposed to give me the address where Sigurd has his poker night but they couldn’t find where it was written down.” Ivar swallowed hard.

 

“Why do you want to find Sigurd?” Bjorn’s curiosity was peaked.

 

“We can’t find him! I want to know if he has seen her.” Ivar lied. He knew if you weren’t at home, at work or with him, something was wrong. Sigurd was his last guess.

 

“Have you tried calling him?” Bjorn sighed in frustration.

 

“Yes! But he isn’t answering either!” Ivar scoffed. “Are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Ivar! I am. I think the pawn shop is down on fifth and Madison. It’s called ‘Just Pawn It.’”

 

“Thanks, Bjorn.” Ivar tried to sound less bitter. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Hey, Ivar?” Bjorn asked.

 

“Yeah?” Ivar sighed.

 

“Let me know what’s going on. If you need me, I’m here for you.” Bjorn tried to comfort his little brother.

 

“Yeah. I will. Bye, Bjorn.” Ivar hung up the phone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Damn!” Sigurd yelled as he threw down his hand of cards. “I’m broke, dude. I’m out.”

 

“No,” A gruff man named Karl sneered and pointed to you. “You have her. I want her.”

 

You violently shook your head. “No! Sigurd! Don’t do this! Please?” You begged.

 

Sigurd’s lip curled over his pearly white teeth. “Okay, I’ll do it. Do you want to know the best part about this bed, Karl?”

 

“What is that, little Sigurd?” Karl’s grin was just the opposite of Sigurd’s. His teeth were yellow stained from cigarettes and coffee.

 

“She’s a virgin!” Sigurd smirked and looked at you trembling on the gross couch.

 

“Sigurd, please? Don’t do this!” You begged.

 

“Too late, sweetheart.” Karl snickered. “Let’s do this!” He said as another man at the table shuffled the cards.

 

You prayed so hard for Sigurd to win. You didn’t want this to happen. You wanted to give yourself to Ivar. That’s all you ever wanted and Sigurd knew it!

 

“Keep crying, doll! Those tears turn me on even more!” Karl growled.

 

Sigurd looked over his shoulder and scoffed. “This hand sucks. I fold.” He threw down his cards.

 

“What are you talking about? That’s the best hand you’ve had all night!” Karl boomed with laughter.

 

“Eh, what can I say?” Sigurd’s eyes met yours. “She’s all yours.” He sneered as he got up from the table.

 

“Sigurd! No! Please don’t leave me here!” You sobbed into your hands.

 

“Little Ivar isn’t here to protect you now, little one! Get used to it.” The sheer hatred on his face scared you. “Karl, take her home, or not, I don’t really care.” He said flatly, rattled his keys and headed out of the door.

 

“I think you should leave us alone. Don’t you agree, boys?” Karl hinted to his goons.

 

The three men finished cleaning up the cards and chips and put away the table. Karl traded out the chips for cash and sent them on their way. As the last man left the shop, he locked the door behind them.

 

“So, Y/N, is it?” He asked rather politely.

 

You nodded your head, tears still streaming from your eyes.

 

“Oh don’t be like that. I’m not going to hurt you. I, of course, have adored you from afar but I know what Sigurd was trying to do. I know he was just trying to hurt you, to get rid of you like some toy. I will never do that to you, my love.” He tried sounding caring but just ended up sounding creepy.

 

“I-” You choked back tears. “I just want Ivar!”

 

“Ivar? Ivar Ragnarsson? Sigurd’s little brother? What does he have to do with anything?” Karl fidgeted nervously.

 

You noticed the way his eyes darted around the room and his brow started sweating.

 

“Ivar is my-” You gulped, pushing back a vile taste in your mouth. “My boyfriend!”

 

You sobbed even harder because you wanted it to be true. You just wanted to vomit over this whole ordeal. How could Sigurd do this to you?

 

“Boyfriend?!” Karl shrieked and turned three different shades of green. “That bastard!”

 

A pair of headlights lit up the pawn shop. Karl ran to the window and pulled down the blinds.

 

“Fuck!” Karl screamed and glass shattered as he flung a figurine across the room. “That fucking bastard! He set me up!”

 

Fists banged on the shop’s glass door. “I know you’re in there fuckface! I saw your fat ass close the shades!” Ivar seethed in rage. “Let me the fuck in or give me my girl!”

 

“Fuck!” Karl coward behind a chair.

 

Your heart skipped a beat. Ivar was there! Ivar came to get you! Wait, Ivar called you his girl?

 

“Ivar! I’m in here!” You screamed. “Help me!”

 

“Oh, that’s fucking it!” Ivar’s rage was getting worse.

 

Karl peeked over the chair, noticing Ivar had walked away.

 

“Look, you can go! Just go!” Karl trembled.

 

“Y/N! Stay down and back!” Ivar yelled his instructions.

 

Karl’s eyes widened as he hit the floor hard. Two booming blasts and shattering glass echoed around the shop.

 

“Fucking cock sucker! Where is she? Where the fuck is Sigurd?” Ivar cocked his shotgun before coming in. Shards of glass crunched under his boots.

 

“Ivar, sir! I didn’t know-” Karl was interrupted by a hard punch to the face. “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend!”

 

“Where the fuck is that vile disgrace of a brother? I know he was here! I know he had something to do with this!” A murderous tone exhumed from Ivar.

 

“I don’t know where he went, sir!” Karl sobbed as Ivar picked him up to punch him in the stomach repeatedly.

 

“Why did he leave her here?” Ivar let Karl’s body slump to the floor.

 

“He put her up for collateral!” Karl coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. “He sold her to me!”

 

“WHAT?!” Ivar’s face grew redder.

 

“Ivar!” You finally got your voice back. “Please, Ivar!” You begged him. “Don’t hurt him anymore.”

 

Ivar kicked Karl in the gut one more time and rushed over to you.

 

“Are you hurt, my love?” Ivar’s voice grew tender. His fingers gingerly touched your cheeks as he wiped away stray hairs from your face.

 

“No. I’m not hurt.” You smiled at his soft features that were just seconds ago, hard and dark.

 

“Did he touch you? What happened?” Ivar asked and gently peppered kisses on your forehead.

 

Your heart was soaring. Was this really happening?

 

“No, Ivar, he didn’t hurt me.” You assured him. “Sigurd was so angry! I’ve never seen him like that before. He was so mean and hurtful. Did I do something wrong, Ivar?”

 

“No, my love. You did nothing wrong.” His jaw clenched. “You did nothing wrong.” He gently kissed your lips. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

 

You nodded and watched Ivar go back to talk to Karl.

 

“So you have no idea where Sigurd would have gone? Hmm?” Ivar forcefully jerked Karl from the floor, pushing him back into the chair he was recently cowering behind.

 

“I can only assume he went home! He didn’t win any money. In fact, he folded his best hand of the night because-” Karl stopped. He knew what was going to happen once Ivar knew what Sigurd did.

 

“Because?” Ivar said impatiently. “Speak!”

 

Karl jumped. “Because he didn’t want to win her back!” He sobbed. This fat son of a bitch actually started sobbing.

 

“Very well then.” Ivar got eerily calm. “Come, Y/N. Let me take you home.”

 

Ivar took your hand as he leads you to the car. “I’ll be right back.” He said closing the car door.

 

He went back into the shop.

 

“You let that piece of shit know I am coming for him.” Ivar spat and picked up his gun. “Also, give me the names of everyone else that was here tonight. Though, if you warn them, I will come back and finish what I started here. You got me?”

 

Before Ivar got into the car he made a few phone calls. You watched him pacing back and forth as he screamed into the phone.

 

“Call Ubbe and Hvitserk! Tell them to get off their lazy asses and help you, Bjorn! Go get those mother fuckers and beat them! Do you remember their names?” Ivar scowled listening to Bjorn recite the three stooges names back to him.

 

“Yes, that’s them. Go get them and take care of them! And if you feel you and the other brothers cannot do such a thing, then bring them to me at the warehouse. I will show them what it means to mess with my woman!” Ivar deeply sighed and rolled his eyes as Bjorn was probably telling him to calm down and let it rest.

 

“No! Do it! I’m going to go deal with Sigurd.” Ivar said and hung up the phone.

 

The car door swung open. Ivar sat down, staring straight forward.

 

“Ivar?” You started but he raised his hand, cutting you off.

 

“Y/N, I-” He gulped hard. “I have feelings for you. I have for a long time. I thought you should know. I understand if you don’t have feelings for me. I still want to be your best friend though. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.” He looked down at his lap. “I was going crazy not knowing where you were or what had happened to you.”

 

You reached out to touch his chin. “Ivar, I love you.”

 

Slowly he lifted his eyes from his lap to look at you. The look of wonder and amazement filled his eyes.

 

“You-” He choked back his tears. “You love me?”

 

“Yes, Ivar. I have loved you for so long.” You smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

“I love you too!” Ivar choked. He took your face in his hand to kiss you deeply.

 

His lips, his hands, his warmth felt so good. His tongue teased your lips. You felt your core heat up. You wanted him and you wanted him now! You put your hand on his upper thigh. You moved your hand to his cock, tickling him with your fingertips. Ivar moaned but pulled away from your lips that were hungrily nibbling back at his.

 

“I’m sorry, Ivar.” You whimpered from the loss of his kiss.

 

“No, baby. Don’t be sorry. Let’s get you home, okay?” Ivar smiled then kissed your lips softly one more time before starting the car.

 

He took your hand in his, tenderly kissing your knuckles. You couldn’t help yourself. You slid your palm across his upper thigh and caressed his growing cock. Ivar groaned, mouth open, with a shudder. You unzipped his pants to get a better feel. His cock was hot to the touch. You felt him steadily growing harder. The throb in your palm grew in intensity.

 

“Y/N!” Ivar moaned and slammed on the breaks. You looked up to see he nearly rear-ended the car stopped at the stoplight. “As much as I want this, let’s wait to get home, okay?” He said with a shaky voice.

 

He glanced over to you and smiled. His cheeks were rosier than normal and he was breathing rather quickly.

 

“Is all of that from the near-death experience or because I was man-handling your goods?” You smirked.

 

Ivar grinned. He reached over and took your hand in his. His thumb gently caressed your knuckles. He was silent the rest of the way home.

 

“Ivar, why are we at your house?” You looked at him in confusion.

 

“I want you safe. Your place will be the first place Sigurd goes if he knows you were let go. This way, you can stay with me and I can keep you safe.” Ivar sweetly smiled as he placed a kiss on your cheek. “Come. Let’s go inside.”

 

You made it to his front door before him. Ivar came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. His mouth attacked the crook of your neck as he fumbled with the keys. His cock twitched against your ass as he steadily grew more turned on.

 

“Would you like me to do that?” You moaned laying your head back on his shoulder.

 

“Mmpfh.” Ivar mumbled and handed you the keys.

 

You had to admit, you fumbled with them too. His mouth felt so damn good on your neck and his hands were underneath your shirt, his calloused palms traveling up and down your tummy.

 

Finally, you unlocked the door and Ivar walked you inside. He flipped you around and lifted you up by wrapping his arms around your upper thighs. You squeaked in his mouth as he lifted you off the floor. Ivar giggled in between kisses as he carried you to his bedroom. He carefully laid you down on his bed.

 

“Do you want to do it?” He shyly asked. You had never seen Ivar shy before. It was adorable.

 

“Do what?” You teased a bit.

 

“Do you want to-” He paused, his cheeks growing redder. “have sex? Make love?”

 

You cocked your eyebrow. “Make love?” You smiled.

 

“Y-yes. Make love.” He looked down at his now trembling hands.

 

“Yes, Ivar. I want to make love with you.” You lifted his head with your index finger. “I have for a very long time.” you smiled.

 

Ivar’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. He climbed on top of the bed and on top of you, his mouth bombarding you with kisses. His large hand ran up and down your torso. He palmed your breast and gently squeezed.

 

“Umpfh!” You gasped against his ear.

 

His body shivered with excitement. “Can I undress you?”

 

“You have to ask?” You snickered. “I already said I want to fuck.”

 

“Make love.” Ivar corrected you.

 

You pulled his shirt up and over his head. You ran your fingers down his chest to his abs. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“Ivar?” You questioned. “Have you done this before?”

 

He looked ashamed. “No.” He whispered. “Have you?”

 

“No. I wanted to give myself to you.” You blushed.

 

A big smile grew on Ivar’s face. “As I to you too.”

 

He pulled your shirt over your head exposing your breasts. He leaned down, kissing and nipping the top of one of your breasts while his hand palmed it. You took his hair out of his ponytail, allowing his hair to fall all around his face. He pulled the cup of your bra down exposing your hard nipples. Ivar sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down gently.

 

“Ivar!” You purred, running both hands into his hair.

 

He lazily swirled his tongue around your nipple. Your moans set his senses on edge. In his excitement, he accidentally bit down too hard on your nipple.

 

“Owe! Ivar!” You hissed.

 

“I’m sorry!” He pulled back in a panic. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Don’t fucking stop!” You growled pushing his head back to your nipple.

 

Ivar chuckled against your breast. He slid his hand down your stomach to the waistband of your pants. He slipped his fingers between your wet pussy lips. He exhaled hard as he rested his forehead against your breast.

 

“Fuck! You are so wet.” He murmured, his hot breath huffed against your skin.

 

“It’s all for you, Ivar.” You said.

 

Ivar pulled your pants and panties off of your ass and down your legs. His eyes grew wide as they scanned up your legs to your pussy. You sat up to undo his button and zipper. His cock was rock hard. He shivered when your fingers lightly touched the underside as you removed his pants and boxers from his hips. You licked your lips at the size of his enraged cock.

 

“C-can I touch it?” You shyly asked.

 

Ivar took your hand in his, bringing it to his throbbing member. The warmth of your fingertips caused his cock to violently twitch and a bit of pre-cum beading up on the tip.

 

“It’s so warm. I can feel your heartbeat!” You said in amazement.

 

Ivar quietly chuckled. “Baby, my heart is racing faster than that!”

 

He finished pulling his clothes off. He sunk comfortably between your legs. Ivar pushed the stray strands of hair from your face.

 

“Are you ready for this?” He quietly asked.

 

“I think so. Are you?” You bit your bottom lip.

 

“Fuck yes!” Ivar grinned and kissed the tip of your nose.

 

He reached between his legs, stroked his cock a few times and lined himself up with your entrance.

 

“Let me know if you want me to stop or if I hurt you at any time. Okay?” He nervously smiled.

 

You nodded in agreement. Ivar gently entered your pussy allowing time for you to stretch before pushing himself in you fully. You both gasped at the feel of each others touch.

 

“Fuck!” Ivar moaned. “You feel so...” He trailed off as he started thrusting his hips.

 

“Oh God, Ivar!” You gasped at the friction.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked as he tenderly kissed your jawbone.

 

“No!” You whined when his cock slid back inside you, filling you to the brim.

 

You wrapped your legs around Ivar’s waist. His pace quickened. He looked into your eyes as he slowly dragged his cock in and out of you.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned. “I-I’m about to cum!” He pulled out as fast as he could but couldn’t stop himself. His face grew red with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, baby!”

 

“It’s okay, Ivar.” You pushed some of his hair cascaded around his face behind his ear. “It happens.” You brought his face down, kissing his lips.

 

“Do you want to try again?” His embarrassment still washed all over his face. “I can try again!”

 

“Yes, I want to try again. You know, you could always make a meal of me.” You winked slyly.

 

A glint of devilishness sparked in his eyes. Ivar grinned as he began kissing down your neck to your chest, stomach, and mound. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him. Ivar looked up at you as he spread your lips wide. He wiggled his eyebrows as he poked his tongue out of his mouth. He slid his tongue up your slit and engulfed your clit with his mouth. A long drawn out moan escaped your chest. He flicked your clit slowly with his tongue. Your body started reacting with each flick. White stars filled your vision, your eyes closed. You grabbed a handful of hair to pull his face further into your cunt.

 

“Ivar! Oh God, Ivar!” Your moans grew louder.

 

Ivar slid two fingers deep inside you. He slowly pumped them in and out. You soaked his hand with every thrust of his fingers. Ivar hummed against your clit. You exploded around his fingers and down his chin. You squeezed his head between your thighs as you rode out your high. He lazily licked your slick from your lips, making sure not to miss a drop, then cleaned his fingers.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he crawled up to lay next to you.

 

“I am.” You assured him. “We can try again soon?” You timidly asked.

 

“Of course! And often I hope.” He smiled as he slid his thumb over your bottom lip.

 

You nuzzled into his side and sighed.

 

“Are you disappointed?” He sounded a bit dejected.

 

“No! Not at all!” You said. “I knew that would happen if it was your first time. You did too, right?”

 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t happen.” He quietly giggled against the top of your head.

 

Ivar’s text message alarm went off from the other side of the room.

 

“Maybe that’s Bjorn.” Ivar’s mood changed drastically as he got up to get his phone.

 

As he read the message a wicked grin spread across his face, his eyes lit up in excitement.

 

“Okay!” He yelled at his phone.

 

“What is it, Ivar?” Your curiosity getting the better of you.

 

“Bjorn, Ubbe, and Hvitserk have the men down at the warehouse and Sigurd just walked in. They are holding him for me as well.” He just couldn’t grin any bigger.

 

His enthusiasm frightened yet turned you on more than he would ever know. You watched him giggle as he dressed himself.

 

“I take it you are going down there?” You smirked with a raised brow.

 

“Yes!” He paused. “Do you mind?”

 

“No. Go. Take care of business. I’ll be here waiting when you get home.” You stretched out on his bed.

 

Ivar stared at your naked body spread across his bed. “I never thought I’d see this sight.” He purred. “It looks like heaven is waiting for me.” He came over to the bed to kiss you before getting ready to leave. “Will you be here when I come back?”

 

“Of course!” You said. “Punch Sigurd extra hard for me at least once.”

 

“I’ll punch him more than once for you!” His eyes grew dark.

 

A horn honked outside. “Bjorn is here. I am leaving my car in case you need to go somewhere or something.” He kissed you one last time.

 

“See you soon, Ivar.” You smiled sweetly at him as he closed the bedroom door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Did you get Karl too?” Ivar asked as he sunk down into Bjorn’s Mustang.

 

“Yes. And the other three. Luckily, Sigurd was dumb enough to come to the warehouse and act as if nothing happened.” Bjorn smirked.

 

“Eh, I would have found him anyway. He can’t hide from me very long.” Ivar scoffed.

 

“How is Y/N?” Bjorn asked.

 

Ivar’s face lit up like the sun. “She is doing well.” He slightly giggled.

 

“Ivar?” Bjorn side-eyed Ivar. “What’s going on?”

 

“She loves me!” His grin was bright and cheery. “I love her too!”

 

“It’s about fucking time!” Bjorn cheered and gave Ivar a high-five.

 

“What? You knew?” Ivar was confused.

 

“Uhm, duh! The way she looked at you and you were always touching her leg or shoulder. How could we not know?” Bjorn snickered.

 

“WE?” Ivar squeaked.

 

“Yes, Ubbe and Hvitserk knew as well. I am assuming Sigurd knew since he did this shit to her.” Bjorn sucked at his teeth in disgust.

 

“He knew how much I cared for her. I guess he knew how much she cared for me. That’s the only thing I can think of to make him do this.” Ivar sighed. “I really don’t want to hurt him, Bjorn. I don’t know what I am going to do when I see him though.”

 

Bjorn nodded in silence. After a few blocks Ivar looked to Bjorn. He kept trying to ask Bjorn the embarrassing questions on his mind but couldn’t find the words.

 

“What is it, Ivar?” Bjorn asked in annoyance.

 

“I-” Ivar searched for the words. “I- We- I- I need advice.” He sighed.

 

“Yes?” Bjorn’s patience was growing thin.

 

“Y/N and I,” He looked at his lap shyly. “We- made love.” Ivar’s cheeks turned bright red.

 

“WHAT?!” Bjorn boomed, grinning ear to ear. “My little brother!”

 

Ivar giggled nervously. “I kinda blew my load like almost the minute we started. I think I disappointed her.”

 

“What makes you say that? Did she say so? Did she look disappointed?” Bjorn asked, trying to extract details from Ivar.

 

“Not in so many words.” Ivar hung his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Ivar?” Bjorn looked at him in apprehension. “Was this your first time?”

 

Ivar nodded.

 

“Did you just leave her after you nutted?” Bjorn was obviously very curious as to what his little brother did at this point.

 

Ivar shook his head. “No. I ate her out. But-”

 

“IVAR!” Bjorn cheered. “Did you rock her world? Was she screaming for you?”

 

He looked up at Bjorn. “She was. She was pulling my hair too.”

 

“And she said it was okay, right?” Bjorn’s grin grew even bigger.

 

Ivar tilted his head side to side as he thought. “She said she was okay and not disappointed and that she knew this would happen.”

 

“I thought she was a virgin.” Bjorn sounded confused.

 

“She is. Was. She likes to read medical articles online and stuff. I guess that’s where she got that from.” Ivar shrugged. “I mean, I knew it could happen to, I just hoped it wouldn’t have.”

 

“It happens to us all. Even if it’s not our first time. And yes, it’s very embarrassing even when it happens to me. She said she wants to do it again, correct?”

 

Ivar’s eyes lit up. “Yes!”

 

“Ivaaaarr!!” Bjorn shook Ivar in excitement. “You are good then, man!”

 

“Really?” Ivar grinned brightly.

 

“Yes! She obviously wants to be with you. Now that the first time is over, pace yourself. Make sure she has cum a few times before you even think about sticking your dick in her. Got it?” Bjorn asked as he pulled up to the warehouse.

 

“I do. She wants more when I get home.” Ivar couldn’t contain his toothy grin.

 

Bjorn just shook his head with a smile. “My little brother!”

 

“Sigurd is all mine. Do what you want with the other 4, then it’s my turn on them as well.” Ivar’s voice quickly grew dark.

 

Once inside, Ivar went to the cargo bay where everyone was being held. Ubbe and Hvitserk stood up to silence the men who started begging Ivar to not hurt them. Karl was slumped over in his chair silently sobbing.

 

“Does Sigurd know they are here or that I was coming?” Ivar sneered.

 

“No. Sigurd is in the lounge. We have him locked in there.” Hvitserk answered.

 

“Good. Have your way with these guys but save some for me. I’m going to take care of a snake problem.” Ivar hissed and headed to the lounge.

 

The sounds of fists on skin echoed through the hallway. Ivar heard the television blaring and tried to quietly turn the door handle. He peeked in to see Sigurd watching a documentary on Ed Gein.

 

“Hello, Sigurd.” Ivar growled.

 

Sigurd turned around with a start. “Ivar!” His eyes were wide, expression priceless.

 

“What good did you think would come of doing this? Hmm, dear Sigurd. WHAT?!” Ivar’s rage grew in his soul.

 

“I’m sorry, brother!” Sigurd squeaked out as Ivar’s hands wrapped around his throat.

 

“You’re sorry?! You’re SORRY?!” Ivar squeezed tighter. “That is all you have to say for yourself?!”

 

Sigurd struggled to remove Ivar’s hands from his throat.

 

“You think you could just SELL my woman?!” Ivar spat as he threw Sigurd back into the lounge chair.

 

Sigurd coughed and gagged as he tried to breathe again. “Ivar-” His voice barely audible.

 

“Why did you do this?!” Ivar threw his hands up. He knew if he touched Sigurd again, he would kill him.

 

Sigurd coughed. “Because. She loved you and you loved her. I wanted her! You always get what you want!” He gasped for another breath.

 

“Oh, poor little Sigurd! Never gets what he wants!” Ivar mocked. “That’s too fucking bad, Sigurd! You can’t just take a person. You can’t make a person love you or want to be with you! What you did was fucked up!” Ivar seethed as his rage crawled back to the surface. “You are lucky I got there in time and stopped that slimy asshole from touching my woman!”

 

“Stop calling her your woman! She will never be with you!” Sigurd snarled.

 

“Oh, that’s right. You don’t know.” Ivar licked at his teeth with a devilish grin spread across his face.

 

“What? What is it I don’t know, Ivar?” Sigurd rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“When I saved her, and I did save her, we confessed our feelings to each other. In the car on the way to a safe spot where I knew you wouldn’t find her, she slowly jacked me off.” Ivar watched the hate grow in Sigurd’s eyes. “When we finally got to our destination, I took her to the bed and we made amazing love to each other. Her pussy was so warm and tight. She knew how to squeeze me just right. And the noises she made.” Ivar shuddered and closed his eyes. “Oh, the noises she made, Sigurd. It was like the sound of the Gods singing. And her breasts! They are so-”

 

“ENOUGH!” Sigurd roared! “There is no way she would fuck you!”

 

“That’s just it Sigurd. She didn’t fuck me. We made love.” Ivar hissed in Sigurd’s face.

 

Sigurd’s nostrils flared as he tried to control his rage. “So what are you going to do with me now, brother?”

 

“Do with you?” Ivar asked. “I would like to kill you. You know people have done less to me and have died. But with you, I might let you live. I need to think about it.”

 

Ivar slowly walked to Sigurd. “I do owe you one thing though.” His face contorted into an evil grin.

 

Sigurd’s eyes grew wide as Ivar drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of his face. Sigurd’s teeth clacked together harshly. Ivar pulled him up by his curly blond hair, punching him in the stomach several times until Sigurd laid on the floor in a pile of human flesh. Ivar then drew back his foot, kicking Sigurd a dozen times in the stomach and face. Sigurd laid on the floor in a bloody mess.

 

“Thank you for bringing Y/N and me closer together. I can never repay you for it.” Ivar smirked. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go home and fuck my woman until she passes out.”

 

“Fuck you, Ivar!” Sigurd shouted as Ivar left the room.

 

Ivar made his way back to the cargo bay to see the four men laying in a pool of blood pretty much how he left Sigurd.

 

“I feel forgiving. Brothers, have you had your fill of revenge?” Ivar smiled.

 

Each of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“Hvitserk, Ubbe, take them out to an abandoned field or something and leave them to find their way home. Make sure it’s far away from any kind of city.” Ivar darkly chuckled. “Bjorn, can you take me home now? I want to go be with my woman.”

 

Hvitserk and Ubbe looked at each other in surprise. Grins grew upon their faces as they realized Ivar had finally told you about his feelings.

 

“It’s about damn time, Ivar!” Hvitserk cheered.

 

“Brother!” Ubbe ran over to Ivar, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Ivar shyly grinned. “Now go!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The whole ride home Bjorn talked nonstop about how they beat the men down then switched the subject to you.

 

“Do you have a game plan?” Bjorn asked.

 

“Do I need one? I’m just going to go in there and take her if she will have me again.” Ivar smirked.

 

“Just remember pace and numbers. Give her multiple before you stick your dick in it.” Bjorn scruffed up Ivar’s hair as he pulled into the driveway.

 

“Got it! Thanks, Bjorn.” Ivar nodded as he got out of the car.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Babe, I’m home!” Ivar called out.

 

“I’m in the kitchen, Ivar!” You sang out.

 

A warm feeling overcame Ivar. His heart glowed with the knowledge that you were there, in his house with him and you loved him back. He made his way to the kitchen.

 

“It smells good in here! What are you making?” Ivar sniffed the air as he rounded the corner of the kitchen. His mouth dropped open when he saw you.

 

“I’m making pizza!” You beamed as you stood there in nothing but an apron.

 

“Oh, baby!” Ivar’s voice deep and gravelly, the lust apparent in his eyes.

 

“Did you kill anyone?” You smirked playfully.

 

“Nah. I wanted to. But after rubbing Sigurd’s smug little nose in the fact that we are now together and the realization that he fucked up royally grow in his eyes, I felt generous” Ivar smirked as he sauntered over to you.

 

“Good boy.” You grinned and threw your arms around his neck.

 

“Why are you wearing this silly little thing?” Ivar spun you around to untie the knot in the apron. “You look ridiculous in it.” He pulled the apron over your head. “There. That’s better.”

 

He stood back admiring your body. You reached for his chest. You slid your hands up his chest to his shoulders, pulling him into you for a kiss. Your mouths collided with one another. Tongue tickling tongue. The taste of him was delicious. You pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his well-toned chest and abs. You slid your fingers along the creases of his muscles.

 

Ivar’s breath hitched in his chest. “I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too.” You said as you unbuttoned his pants.

 

His pants dropped into a pool around his ankles leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Your eyes lingered on his clothed cock as it increasingly grew erect. Ivar wrapped his arms around your waist. He craved the warmth of your skin.

 

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” He slyly winked as he took your hand and lead you to the bedroom.

 

“Wait!” You ran back into the kitchen and turned off the oven. “I didn’t want to burn down the house!”

 

Ivar took you to the bed and sat you down, his hips fit snugly between your legs. You fidgeted with the elastic on his boxers.

 

Ivar tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Would you like to take them off?”

 

You nodded shyly. “Please?”

 

Ivar lifted your chin up to look you in the eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed in front of me. You haven’t been before. I’m still the same Ivar you’ve known for years.”

 

You smiled as you pulled his boxers off of his hips. His fully erect cock smacked against his stomach. He finished pushing them down around his ankles. Ivar was eye level with your pussy.

 

“Lay back for me.” He growled. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

You obeyed. He peppered your inner thighs with soft kisses. Your body shivered in excitement. Ivar placed one of your feet on his shoulder and buried his face in your cunt. He swirled his tongue as deep as he could in your pussy, relishing in the wonderful taste of you. He trailed his tongue from back to front and flicked your clit quickly with the point of his tongue. You took a fist full of his hair and pulled hard. He chuckled against your pussy sending vibrations up your spine.

 

“Ivar!” You whined.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed against your clit.

 

“Ivar!” You moaned.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed again, his tongue circling your clit wildly.

 

“IVAR!” You screamed, you writhed as the pleasure rolled through your body.

 

Ivar looked up at you. “What?” He was licking his lips and chin.

 

“Oh God, Ivar.” You panted.

 

“Did you like that?” He smugly smirked.

 

“Mmm...” You trailed off. Ivar had started kissing your thigh again.

 

“Y/N, move back on the bed, please.” He quietly asked.

 

You scooted back against the headboard and Ivar crawled into bed with you. He spread your legs wide and dug in again. He slid two fingers deep inside you and curled them. God, that felt so good.

 

“Again Ivar!” You commanded.

 

“Do what again?” He curled his fingers.

 

“Oh fuck! That!” You groaned.

 

“This?” He curled them again and again and again.

 

His piercing blue eyes watched you intently as he watched you climax several times. Each one was better than the next. He loved this. He loved that he could make you feel this good. He never wanted to stop.

 

“Ivar!” You whimpered. “Please! I need a rest!” You said after about your fifth orgasm.

 

He crawled up the bed and laid himself gently on top of you. Softly he nipped up and down your jaw. His musky scent filled your nose.

 

“Are you doing okay, baby?” Ivar whispered in between kisses.

 

“I am.” You brought one of his hands to your mouth and sucked in his thumb.

 

Ivar stopped kissing you to watch your mouth suck off his thumb.

 

“Such a pretty little mouth.” Ivar crashed his lips into yours.

 

His cock teased your lips. You weren’t sure you could take another but you didn’t want to stop. You had craved this for so long.

 

“Are you ready?” Ivar stroked his cock a few times and lined the tip with your entrance.

 

“Fuck me, Ivar!” You gasped as his thick cock filled you.

 

Ivar groaned at the tightness and warmth he felt surround his cock. He pushed himself to the hilt and dragged back out. Your walls latched around his cock, milking him of his sweet nectar. You dug your nails deep into his back. Ivar hissed out in pleasure as he pushed himself to the hilt again and you dragged your nails down his back. He damn near came right there but held it together somehow.

 

“Fuck, baby!” His voice dropping an octave.

 

He nibbled on your bottom lip. You snaked out your tongue asking for permission to play. Ivar’s tongue met yours. He hiked your legs over his hips as he thrust is slow and deep circles. He was driving himself wild with the sight of your pleasure. He held himself up with one arm and steadied your lower back with the other. His pace quickened. He licked his lips as he watched your breasts bounce with each thrust.

 

“Ivar! Oh, IVAR!” Escaped your lips along with a long drawn out moan. “Harder, Ivar! Harder!”

 

Ivar thrust harder and faster. Your walls contracted harder over his cock. He felt himself slipping.

 

“Baby, cum for me! I don’t think I’m going to last much longer. Please, cum!” His thrusts grew sloppy.

 

“It’s almost there Ivar!” Your eyes shut tight. The little bundle of nerves in your core started to bloom like a budding flower.

 

You bucked up into his hips as the intensity grew. Little bolts of lightning blurred your vision as you felt wave after wave of unexplainable pleasure flowed through you. You bit down hard on his neck. Ivar hissed out at pleasurous pain. He wrapped his arms around you tight as he howled into your neck as he came.

 

“Fuck!” He whispered.

 

“Yeah.” You giggled.

 

“Why are you giggling?” He kissed your forehead.

 

“I’m happy.” You looked into his eyes.

 

“Me too.” He smiled. “So did you still want to binge on Stranger Things?”

 

You both burst out in laughter.

 

“Would we even watch that much of it?” Your finger made small circles on his bicep.

 

“I doubt it. But we can always try.” He grinned.

 

“Go get the pizza. I’ll get things ready in here.” You shooed him off to the kitchen.

 

“Whatever you wish, my love.” He said as he went towards the kitchen.

 

You got Netflix set up and ready to go. Ivar was humming to himself in the other room. You laid back in bed listening to the sounds of him bustling around the house. You finally felt content. You finally felt happy. You finally had your Ivar.


End file.
